


Morning Alterations

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Altered genitalia, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it’s a play on “What would you do if you woke up as the opposite sex?” Where a Female reader wakes up with a penis, and Stan helps them accommodate with the new organ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Alterations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dicking Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187675) by sinangles. 



You couldn’t believe this was happening, this couldn’t be happening. _But it was._ You braced yourself on the edge of the sink, looking everywhere in the mirror to find some sort of answer. You shifted your weight a little, causing friction between it and your panties that hugged it snuggly. You groaned at the action, but quickly slapped a hand over your mouth, growing red. _I can feel…_ Just then, you heard footsteps outside the bathroom door. _The kids are at Soos’ so…_ “St-Stanley! Stanford! I need your help right now!” you called for whoever with a shaky voice.

You still didn’t move from your spot, but heard grumbling and fumbling with the locked door. _Of course a Pines would be able to pick a lock in under a minute…_ you half mindedly thought. “What is it?! Are you okay?!” Stanley’s voice first broke through.

“What happened?” Stanford joined in.

 _Oh, both of them were there. Wonderful…_ “I-uhh…” you had no idea where to start, and couldn’t even look at their reflections. They sure saw your troubled face through the mirror and quickly walked towards you.

Stan placed a caring hand on your shoulder which made you flinch, but relax afterwards. “Woah, hey you’re shaking pretty bad. Are ya alright?”

“Go ahead. Please tell us what’s the matter.”

You took in a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. “Just, one of you….Ch-check the front of my shorts.” You said growing redder with concern. Under any other circumstances, such words would have you flustered, especially said in front of your lover’s _twin brother._ But now is not the time to think of such things.

“I-uhh, is this some kind of experiment you two are running-“

“Ford!” Stan snapped at him.

“Just asking.” He said with defensive hands up.

“Guys! Just, please. F-focus, and…you know….” You motioned your head towards _it._

Stanley sighed, “Alright, I’ll do it. I don’t know where you’re going with this, but ok…” he moved his hand from your shoulder to the opposite hip to brace you, while the other one traveled downward. He carefully slipped his hand and under the waistband of your shorts. “Ok so-uhh.” He brushed against it, and a squeak escaped you. “Y-you trying to impress me with some new kinky-“ it twitched as he lightly brushed against it. “ **OK!** ” Stan quickly pulled his hand out. “What?!” he stared at you with a stunned expression.

You stared at him wide eyed and nodded your head. You looked back at the mirror and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “Y-You see…?”

“Ok what is-“

“Stanford, she has a dick!” Stan quickly cut him off.

Ford stopped, leaving his mouth open for a few moments before continuing. “What?”

“What the hell happened Ford?! You said that goop we got on us was neutralized!” Stan said in annoyance referring to the other day’s adventure. The three of you where task with getting rid of a hive of critters that were causing humans to _‘fall in mad-mad-crazy love’_ as Stan explained to the kids. Also the reason why they were not allowed near any of them until further notice.

“I-well. Yes. Look.” Ford cleared his throat. “I’m no stranger to genitalia, so let me take a look.” He bent down but quickly stopped. “Uhh, if that’s ok with-“

“Ford, this is a medical emergency. Shut up and tell me what happened to my vagina and uterus.” You said a little more flatly and annoyed. He nodded and gently pulled down your shorts. Ford was greeted by a penis stuffed awkwardly in a pair of panties. The cold air touching your dick, weird to actually think that _you have one to refer to_ , sent a shudder down your body.

“Oh, well.” Ford started but couldn’t continue.

“Please, can we just fix this.” And with that, the three of you went down into the lab.

 

* * *

 

Stanley ended up carrying you, because you were, 1. Afraid to walk with something in between your legs, and 2. Your legs felt like shaky jelly from all your nervousness from the situation. Ford ran some test and inspections of it. Simple measurements, with gloves on, a skin sample, some reaction tests. You didn’t really pay attention to all of it, still shocked by the circumstances itself. Stan had given you a pair of his boxers while you sat and waited while the two men chatted.

You sat there in the basement lab, staring at your crotch. _This couldn’t be happening. Sure, I’ve had my fair share of Gravity Falls weirdness, but **this?!** _ Funny, it’s the first time you’ve thought about dicks while seeing this pair of boxers that _wasn’t_ Stanley’s. _Oh no_. You felt a familiar heat in your cheeks, and blood steadily rushing downwards. _Seriously?!_ You tried to position your legs closer together, but already you were half hard. The motion caused the fabric to run against you. You shuddered at that. It felt oddly satisfying, but now was not the time to be preoccupied on that.

But of course, your mind wondered. It drifted towards Stan and what he thought, and a bit of Ford, whether or not it was reversible or not, but also to all the things you and your friends jokingly said you would do if you ever woke up as a man. _Piss my name in the snow. Piss standing up, Jack off…. Fuck._ That wasn’t helping the situation, in fact it got you more riled up. You swore under your breath while trying to position yourself to hiding your now tenting boxers. Your thighs rubbed up against it, and you bit back a groan. Why was it so hard to stay focus on anything _but_ that? Past memories of Stan’s tenting boxers started flooding in, causing an irritated sigh.  It really is harder to stay focus with _this._

 

* * *

 

Stan and Ford were on the side talking. “Are you sure, you don’t have anything to reverse this for her poindexter?”

“At the moment, no.” he uttered with a sigh. “But everything came back. She seems relatively fine and healthy. Except, the current alteration.” The two stood there in silence. Ford glanced in your direction, you not noticing. “Well, it seems to be fully functional.” He said nudging his brother to look towards you.

Stan turned around to see you uncomfortably shifting around in place. “…She’s not in pain, right Stanford? She’s…She’s alright, right?” Stan question with pure concern.

“I’m positive. In fact you can go ask her yourself, and mmgghff, help her accommodate with her new circumstance.” Stanley sighed.  “Listen Stan, I’m going to fix this I promise. I’ll work day and night, but she’s a sweet girl. Maybe you should go to her, help her calm down.” Ford patted his brother’s arm, pushing him more towards you.

“Alright…Please Ford, for her.” He finally stated walking to you.

 

* * *

 

Trying to find a comfortable position to sit in without _this_ thing bothering you was irritating. You were so busy concentrating you jumped when you felt Stanley place his hand on you.

“Woah, hey there. Sorry.” He said with a small smile.

“I uhh-Stan!” you gasped out, still red in the face, probably a bit flustered and sweaty as well. _This is embarrassing._

Stan let out a little chuckle and took a seat next to you. You move to give him more room, holding back any unwanted noise. “You, know, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He said rolling his eyes. “I mean, I know you’re not supposed to-Look, Ford said that you’re fine, it’s still you, just, with that. But everything else is fine.” he said fumbling his words around.

I _t’s so hard to concentrate, this is ridiculous! Argh!_ “Stan,” you started, “just help me get rid of it.” You said to him seriously

“Well Ford is-“

“No. I mean This.” You un-shifted your legs, letting your boner free up in your boxers. Stan stared at you then at your (pretty impressive) bulge, and laughed. “Stan I’m serious-”

“Hahaha, I know, I know. Just ahah, let’s go somewhere private.” He said taking you by the hand.

You two made your way to his bedroom where he sat you down on the edge of the bed. You pulled off the boxers in frustration. The relief that came from just taking off the article of clothing was amazing. He noticed and laughed to himself some more, before sitting on the bed with you. “Here.” He gave you a little kiss on the temple while he positioned you in between his legs. He then caressed your arm, leading downwards to your hand, motioning to open your palm. You melted a little by his caring touch. “Just relax, I know it’s your first time. I’m right here with you.” He whispered as he popped open a bottle of lube, squirting a nice dollop in your palm. Stan’s other hand made its way under your shirt, fondling your chest. You hummed in relief, before he pulled you closer to him, rubbing his obvious bulge on your lower back. “You can go ahead and start sweetheart. I’m right here watching you.” He uttered sucking a hicky on your neck.

You bit your bottom lip and wrapped your hand around the bottom of the shaft. You didn’t move at first, just stared. _Damn I want this. I’m getting harder just staring at myself, or is it because Stan is staring at me…?_ Your mind questioned before you carefully worked the lube up and down and all around you. After that, you began pumping yourself with a little more pressure, trying some of the moves that got Stan writhing under you. “Mmm-f-fffuck…” you lost your rhythm from the intense pleasure. You let out a few pants, Stan still leaning his head on your shoulder, before you tried again. “ _Ahh-hah-ohhh~_ ” your grip went off it again.

“It’s alright, you’re doing ok.” He tried reassuring, planting another kiss on your neck.

“I-I…It’s too much, it feels too-I can’t keep it up!” You whined in between gasps. It was the truth. The stimulation was foreign, _but so good._ It was impossible to keep it together for long.

“Ok, ok. Just take a few deep breaths.” You did what he suggested. It helped steady your breathing. “Now, I’ll help guide you.” Stan gingerly brought his hand up to yours, enclosing it in his. You twitched while he guided you back on your shaft. “Now, take it easy.” He whispered. His hand only touched the back of yours, never directly on your cock. He squeezed his fingers around you, and you mimicked him. Stan then gently glided it back up to the tip. You shuddered, but kept going. This is how it went, one of Stan’s hands holding yours, guiding you to jack off, while the other one hugged up in place in between his legs. There was something so calming about having Stanley guide you through your first time. He would pick up the pace, keeping the rhythm, or changing it, instructing you to ‘Squeeze here’ ‘Slow down here’ and other tricks that drove you up the wall. But now you weren’t a squirming nervous mess. “See, now squeeze a little more like this when you go back up to the head.”

“Uhh-y-ya…Uhh-huh…” you whimpered out at this new technique.

“You’re doing so well. You’re amazing…” praises were uttered in between kisses on your neck.

You ate them all up. “Ohh, ah-aaahhhh!” you were finally able to keep up your own pace, bucking your hips into your thrusts. This unintentionally rubbed your back against Stan’s crotch. That paired with the sounds you were making was getting him off. He tried his best to suppress it, but you still heard little murmurs and squeaks from your side. Him trying to keep it together was getting you off! “Uhh, St-Stan….Stanley! Ahh- _Staaaaaannn~_ ” you picked up the pace.

You didn’t notice when, but Stan had let go of you for a while now. “Heh, still thinking about me? I’m right here darling.” He smirked, licking a strip on your neck. “So what are you imagining right now?”

“Nnnnhhhuuuhhh-Aaahh! Stan!”

His hands made their way up your shirt again, cupping your breast. “So what? You’re imagining sticking that thing right up in me? Hmmm? You want to feel inside of me, make me squeal and moan, huh?” he teased more.

You let out more gasps, losing any pacing you had, pumping erratically. Fuck that sounded hot, imagining it, _wanting that_ , Stanley under you-It was too much! “Ahh-uuuhhh-haah! St-Stanley! F-Ffffuuuuckk! Nhhhuuggghhhh!” you couldn’t stop yourself. You came hard, white bliss shooting from the tip. Your hand kept working the shaft, while your hips buckled, back arching, head tossing back onto your love.

“That’s it, there you go.” He praised while you came. After riding out your high, your limbs stiffen then quickly loosened up, falling back on him. “There, there. I got you, I got you.” He hummed.

“S…Stanley…?”

“Shit, that was amazing to watch.” He admitted looking at your spent dick, softening up. “Feeling better now?”

You smiled at his kisses he showered on you. “Y-Ya…So much…That was, woah. It was intense, and different from what I’m used to. Not necessarily better or worse, but just different-just wow.” You tried to explain with heavy heaves.

“Well I’m glad you feel better.” Stan pulling you up more, positioning your head on the pillow. You moved with him and laid there under him. His arms holding him up, while staring back down on you. There was something off with him, the way he looked at you. He finally sighed and wrapped his arms around you, head tossed to the side on your shoulder. “I’m sorry you got caught up in all this…”

You let out a sympathetic sigh, “It’s ok Stan. It’s not your fault.” You tried to reassure him. He didn’t answer, he just tighten his grip on you. “I just…Stan, are you ok with this? With me, like _this_ …?” the real problem that had been pestering you finally surfaced.

He slowly let go, hands still on your shoulders, propping himself up to look at you. “H-How can you…? Is that even a question?” his expression was mortified. Your stomach sank as you felt tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. “I love y-“

“But Stan, what if Ford _can’t_ fix it?! I’m alright with it, I’ll live, but you! I just-I’m-I can no longer-“ you started blurting out, not knowing where to go.

Stan quickly embraced you again. This let a low sob out. “Hey, hey. Listen to me. _I love you._ No matter what, all of you, I love you so much. This doesn’t change a thing.” You let out a noise that was in between a relieved laugh and a sob, wiping your eyes. You were so glad you had Stanley Pines in your life. You two laid there in each other’s arms for a while, enjoying the tender moment. Stanley then moved to cup your face in his hands, making you both gaze into each other’s eyes. You smile, “I love you.” He stated in between each and every kiss he planted on your face.

You giggled as his stubble rubbed against you at certain spots, and returned his kisses. Pecks here and there, then on the lips, then those got deeper and deeper, rougher and rougher, hands started traveling between you two, rubbing groping, things quickly became a new type of intimate. You finally broke the kiss to grab some air, panting between you two. Stan mirrored your action and chuckled. He glanced down, “Well, looks like you really are a young virgin again. He said tapping your tip.

It twitched at his touch. “Well, why don’t you share some more of your ways then?” you said, hooking your thumbs at his boxer’s waistband. Before anymore words could be exchanged, you pulled them off. He smirked at your tenacity, and threw them off completely.

You two stopped and stared at the two throbbing members. Yours was slightly shorter, but thicker than his. He groaned at yours already leaking from such a short period after cumming. “Well…”

“Well, don’t they look cute together?” you teased.

He smirked at you, pulling your lips together. “Let’s see how long you last this time~” he said playfully as his hips lowered down, rubbing you two together. You gasped while a tremble ran down your spine. “Ya like that?” he whispered hungrily in your ear, rutting the two together again.

“Ahhh-Yes! More! Please!” you groaned. He complied, shifting himself on his forearms while his hips did the work, friction driving you two crazy.

Those thrust were magical, working side by side with yours, then transitioning to the front, where those oh so sensitive slits brushed against each other, then moving back to the other side, working different angles, tangling the two in immense slick heat and pleasure.

“Go ahead.” He groaned, nibbling the shell of your ear, “You can run up against me too.” You let out a string of pants from his words, bucking your hips into his. You two eventually found a rhythm, with Stan directing. “Alternate. Ya, like tha- _ahhh_ -that! Th-there we go~” you obeyed each direction, leaking horribly so, so close to release. “Now together! _Yeeeesss_ -yes! L-Like that- _uhhh_ -Just like that!”

You lost your pacing, gripping the sheets and pillow above you. “S-Stan! Stanley- _aaahhh~_ I-I can’t! I’m gonna…gonna-“ you were so close again, it felt unbelievable.

He let out a dark chuckle above you and stopped. A whine escaped as the stimulation ceased. “Really? Let’s see then~” he uttered with a kiss on your cheek, then the neck, then the middle of your chest, then your stomach, trailing downward, until-

“AAAHHH-STANLEY!!” he licked your leaking member, spreading your legs apart, positioning himself in between them. You stared at him, heavy needy breaths leaving you. He grinned, then parted his lips, sinking the head in him. You gasped, throwing yourself back. _Shit!_ Stanley was working you so well! You clutched the sheets again, pulling them. “Ohhh fuck! _Stan~_ ” he had the whole head in his mouth, sucking on it, stroking the slit with his tongue. You writhed and trembled under him. He glanced back up at you, feeling his smirk, before taking more of you in. Your hips instinctively thrusted upwards into his mouth, seeking more of Stanley’s heat, demanding more pleasure. Stan placed a hand on your hip, not pushing it down, but signaling you to stay still. You groaned and tried your best while he sank you deeper into him, enveloping you in his heat, until he had it all to the hilt. You felt his nose brush up against your bare groin, and let out a shaky moan.

Stanley’s mouth was so moist, and slick, and hot. It was mind blowing. You let out sweaty pants, eyes rolling up towards the ceiling from the intense pleasure. That’s when he hummed, causing vibrations that drove you mad. There were no more words, Stan started moving up and down your dick, humming pleasantly with each movement, tongue working you as well. You couldn’t take it anymore, your body tensed and you came again with a shout. You could barely hear the distinct slurping sounds coming from him while you buckled and shuddered with your second orgasm. Stan kept the head in his mouth, lapping up all your cum, while a hand worked your shaft, milking you for all you got. Your body finally tensed up, then fell limp on the bed, heaving sweaty pants while you rode out your high.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but next thing you knew, Stan was by your side. “Hey, you alright there?” you let out a small laugh and a nod. “Good.” He leaned down and gave you a sweet kiss on the forehead. “Now you get some rest.” Stan pulled the sheets over you, eyes already heavy from fatigue. “Just rest up darling, I’ll go make us all something to eat.” He said showering you with kisses one last time. _Oh ya, never got to eat breakfast because of all of this._ You made an effort to stay awake and thank Stan, but it all came out as exhausted gibberish. You saw him smile, grasping the arm that extended out to him. “Just rest up, ok?” he uttered with a kiss on the hand. He affectionately rubbed your head before heading out of the room. Your eyes closed to blink, but never opened back up as you drifted into sleep.


End file.
